A Life Completed
by gothic-musings
Summary: Qui-Gon discovers what is missing in his life in Shmi Skywalker.


Disclaimer: The characters of Qui-Gon Jinn, Shmi Skywalker, and Anakin are property of George Lucas. No money is being made. I do this for the simple pleasure of impressing fans and myself. DO NOT SUE ME!!!  
  
  
  
A Life Completed  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight,' remarked Shmi Skywalker.  
  
"Hmm...oh, yes. Like someone threw a handful of sparkling glitter into the night sky," replied Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
"Are you always this poetic?"  
  
"I try not to be. I'm more the philosophical type."  
  
Conversation was the last thing on Qui-Gon's mind as he sat on the balcony of the Skywalker's hovel. He could usually sit in the cool night air and clear his mind of the day's activities but not this night. Tonight something still gnawed at the core of his thoughts.  
  
"I'll go and make sure that everyone's settled for the night," she said.  
  
"Hurry back," he teased.  
  
Shmi smiled and went inside. Qui-Gon watched as she left and then returned his gaze to the stars. There was something about her that stirred old feelings in him that he'd forgotten. Yet she ignited a flame deep inside him that he thought had died out decades ago. He shook his head, disgusted with himself.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he said to himself.  
  
"From my point of view, nothing."  
  
He turned around to the voice behind him. Shmi stood before him in a new light. She had changed out of her dusty, ragged peasant garb into a long white nightgown that silently flowed in the night breeze. Her braids were down and draped over her shoulders. Qui-Gon stood with his arms crossed on his chest trying to keep his composure. The light of the doorway seemed to give her an angelic aura. She stepped out onto the balcony with two cups of hot spras coffee. She offered one to him and he accepted, nodding his head with appreciating.  
  
"Tatooine nights can get exceptionally chilly," she said. She watched as he took a sip from the mug, his hands engulfing it as they did everything in her tiny hovel. His gigantic size had frightened her at first glance, but now she found comfort and strength in it. He had brought into her home peace and stability that had never been there.  
  
He sat on the balcony's edge with his legs dangling just above the ground. He reached over and patted the space to the left of him.  
  
"Please sit," he begged. She hopped up on the seat beside him and shimmied herself into place. Qui-Gon got a "lost in thought" look on his face as he looked at the sky again. She gently nudged him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"To be honest, you," he said shyly but sternly. She looked at him, not at all phased by his answer.  
  
"I'm flattered, of course. You want to know something? I was thinking of you, too."  
  
A smile formed at the crook of his mouth. "Should I be worried?" he inquired.  
  
"I don't think so." She looked directly at him for the first time. Usually she'd avoid making eye contact with him, but this time his eyes had caught her own and linked in a trance. His ocean blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight in a way that brought tears to hers. He reached over and, with a clean swipe, wiped away any trace of sorrow from them.  
  
"Why do you shed tears?"  
  
"Should I have a reason?"  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"I'm happy because you have brought much hope to Anakin's life, as well as mine."  
  
"But that isn't why you cry, is it?"  
  
She turned her head away from his gaze. "No. I'm crying because I know you will leave tomorrow and take with you all of Anakin's hope of ever becoming a Jedi."  
  
Qui-Gon placed a warm touch on her cheek. Shmi shuddered, but not out of fear but because she was trying to suppress her feelings for him. He took her hand and brought it to his face. He rubbed it along the line of his beard and brought it around to rest on his lips where he placed a warm gentle kiss on it. He took her in his powerful arms and cradled her close to his chest. Her head came to rest on his chest near his heart. She could hear its soft beat through the farmer poncho; its rhythm like a song that sang to her soul.  
  
Qui-Gon could feel her heart and mind call to him. He called upon the living Force to quiet his feelings but it seemed as if the Force was trying to heighten them. She reached up with a hand and traced his lips with a single finger. He could feel his heart nearly leap into his throat and for once, he was at a loss for words. He closed his eyes at her touch, releasing a single tear from each eye. He grabbed her hand and wrenched it from its place on his face. She had a look of sheer horror on her countenance.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" she asked.  
  
He bowed down on one knee and holding her hand, said,  
  
"Mistress Skywalker, you have a power over me that you'll never be able to comprehend. You have made me a slave bound by a chain of love that I'll never be able to break. You don't have to return the sentiment. All I ask is that you indulge me in one kiss before I leave you tomorrow."  
  
Shmi put her free hand under his chin and lifted his head into her line of sight. Slowly he rose from the ground, her hand still under his chin. She tilted her head slightly, inviting him to kiss her. Qui-Gon bent down and his lips met hers in a fiery kiss. Suddenly Qui-Gon pulled away from her. An ashamed look overtook his face.  
  
"I think it's time I went to bed." He turned and walked onto the little hovel, leaving Shmi alone on the balcony.  
  
In the den, he found a pallet of cushions spread out on the floor. Feeling flustered from his encounter wit Shmi, Qui-Gon took off his tunics, folded them neatly, and placed them beside the pallet. He then took off his boots and sat them next to the tunics. After pulling the farmer poncho up to his stomach, he folded his arms under his head and gazed up at the ceiling. Thoughts and feelings rushed through his brain, clouding his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but he could feel the Force nagging at his conscience.  
  
//What is to be gained from all of this?// he asked the Force.  
  
// Much. All you have to do is open your heart.// it replied.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, his conscience relieved. He turned his head towards the doorway and could see Shmi standing there. She could see his eyes in the dark and saw that he was awake. She whispered into the darkness,  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just checking on everyone before I turned in for the night."  
  
"It's alright. I never fell asleep to begin with," he responded.  
  
He propped himself up on one elbow and asked her plaintively,  
  
"Would you sleep beside me tonight?"  
  
Shmi stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck by his request. Then she smiled at him and floated over to his pallet as if she were riding on a cloud. She knelt beside him and scooted under the poncho. She laid down with her back facing him because she knew that if she faced him she wouldn't be able to stop herself. He crept closer, his strong chest warming her back. He pulled the poncho over them both, then wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach. He could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. He didn't know if she was awake or not but it didn't matter to him. He was content to have the woman he loved lying next to him. There was no need for them to make love because they knew how they felt for one another.  
  
When he thought she was asleep, he removed his arm from her side and gently moved his hand up to her neck. He gingerly brushed back the stray hairs from it and traced the outline of her neck, ever so slightly grazing the rough skin. She shivered a little from the cold so he put his arm back around her and pulled Shmi close to him. Her body had tensed up from the icy draft that circulated through the hovel. The heat of his body warmed her and made her release the tension in her muscles. Qui-Gon took his folded tunics and tucked them under Shmi's head, forming a makeshift pillow. She stirred a little as he wrapped the poncho tighter around them. He bent his head down to her exposed ear and whispered into it,  
  
"I love you." Then Qui-Gon nestled his head beside hers and fell asleep.  
  
Morning rays from Tatooine's twin suns pierced the window in Anakin's little room. The light hit him in the face, shining on his blond hair and fluttering his eyes open. Anakin awoke with a yawn. He softly rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed. Remembering it was the day of the big Boonta Eve race, Anakin raced through the hovel excited and calling out to his mother.  
  
He stopped in the den where he found her and Qui-Gon still asleep. Anakin thought he'd let them continue to sleep. He was still kind of drowsy so he laid beside his mother and crawled under her arm. He snuggled close to her and went back to sleep. Qui-Gon woke up and stretched a bit. He glanced over at Shmi and found Anakin lying next to her. He stood up and moved to the other side of Anakin. Then he laid down beside him and placed his hand on his soft hair and stroked it. Anakin moved closer to him and buried his face into the man's comforting chest. Qui-Gon looked at Shmi and then to Anakin and smiled. He now realized what was to be had from this experience. He found in the boy and his mother the family he was never allowed to have living as a Jedi. He finally understood what the living Force was telling him all along. Anything is possible. All it takes is just simply opening of your heart. 


End file.
